The Potter Games
by iluvtheboywiththebread
Summary: What happens when a jabberjay goes back in time and warns Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny about future danger? Well you get a very potter hunger games. In the Hunger Games it takes place after the trackerjacker attack. In Harry Potter it's after the battle
1. The Arrival

Chapter One: The Arrival

Ginny eyed Harry with growing suspicion. "Panem?" she asked.

"Come on, I saw this bird in the owlery and it said something about trouble. I thought it was a patroness but Hermione says it was real. Not just REAL but from the future. She called it a jabber jay!"

Ginny looked flabbergasted. "A jabber jay?"

"YES!" Harry almost screamed; exasperated. "From America in the future. Apparently they show up all the time. So Hermione said we could use her old time turner, and go to the future; to America!" Harry was obviously beyond excited at this point.

"And Ron?"

"He wants to come, naturally and so does Hermione. You know them… always up for an adventure. But I said it was your choice, they're my best friends but you're my girlfriend."

Ginny sighed. "When do we leave?"

"Brilliant!" Harry kissed her swiftly on the cheek, and turned to leave. But not before yelling over his shoulder, "An hour, I'll go tell Ron and Hermione, they can consider it a belayed honeymoon."

An hour later, the four of them stood silently, while Hermione fiddled with the hourglass necklace.

"I think I nearly got it, it will take us to the exact location the jabber jay came from." Hermione coos. "This is so exciting! The famous three back together again! And Ginny, you're a good addition."

"Thanks" Ginny mumbles.

"Yah, I'm thrilled that we're taking my baby sister with us!" Ron laughs, sarcastically.

"RON!" Hermione and Ginny yell and slap him.

"Is everyone ready?" Hermione looked at each of them, but she didn't wait for an answer. "Three, two, one."

Time swirled and the four wizards held tightly to each other. Finally time settled on a specific time, though Harry had no idea what time that might be. They were in a small forest with tall trees and berry bushes.

"Lets put the invisibility cloak on, we won't fit in completely, but our ankles showing is better than all of us showing." Hermione pulled Harry's cloak out of her bag, and threw it over them.

"Who do you think is here?" Harry asks.

"I don't know." Hermione mutters. "But we should be cautious."

"Shh I hear someone coming!" Ginny whispers, and put her finger to her lips. Sure enough a second later a large boy, wearing muggle clothes, was running by. In his hand he held a sword dripping with blood. However he did not have any visible injuries. Harry slowly pulled Ginny closer. But then the boy clasped, and dropped the sword nearby.

"He needs help!" Ginny runs out, Harry in tow. Hermione and Ron are close behind. The boy has bug- like bites all over him, but he's breathing. With a flick of her wand, Hermione clears the bites, but she dares not wake him.

"That's some sword." Ron whistles. "Probably hurt some bloke real bad."

"We can follow his steps, maybe we can help him." Harry suggests. They follow the bloody trail the large boy had made to a spot below a partially large tree. There is blood everywhere; on the ground, splattered in the bushes. Hermione and Ginny both gulp.

"Don't be such girls." Ron smirks, but Harry can't help gulp a bit too. Hermione then hits Ron, obviously not too astonished to beat her husband.

"Seriously, this doesn't look good." Harry scans the scene for any hints. "Someone's been hurt." He then spies another, smaller set of footprints. Harry points to them, "Come on."

The other three follow him as he follows the path. The steps are staggered, like the person was stumbling. They go on for about a 100 yards, before ending at a shallow ditch. Inside lays a girl, clearly about 16. She has long brown hair, pulled back in a braid and she is wearing the same muggle clothes as the other boy. She also sports similar bug bites and a couple burns.

"What is going here?" Ginny whispers. And she falls, kneeling, at the girls side.

Hermione, on the other hand, takes action healing the bites and burns. "She's alive, but not well. We should stay, she's weak. And she seems harmless." As she says this her eyes flicker to a bow and sheath of arrows lying feet away.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Over the next few days the four wait for the girl to awake. They eat the few snacks Herminoe has packed, and they don't follow there urge to explore.

In her sleep, the girl stirs uneasily. She occasionally mutters words under her breath. "Prim," "Gale," and "Peeta" being the most common.

On the third day Ron is ready to quit, but the others are insistent that they most stay. Herminoe tries to wake the girl a couple times, but she only moves a bit.

"We should go, some adventure this is." Ron argues as they eat another meal consisting of bread, crackers, mushrooms and carrots. "And why'd you have to bring these blasted foods?"

"They're healthy" Herminoe snaps.

"Even married they fight like Blast Ended Scruts." Harry whispers to Ginny.

Suddenly they hear a moan behind them. The girl is stirring, and awake. Herminoe yelps and dashes over to her.

"Who are you?" The girl slowly gets up. "Wow, am I soar." Then suddenly she seems to understand something that neither Harry, Ron, Herminoe and Ginny do. She pulls a knife out of her pocket.

"Whoa." Ron stammers and pulls Herminoe back.

The girl eyes their clothes. "Who are you?" she says more forcefully.

"I'm Harry, this is Ginny, Herminoe and Ron."

"Why are you here? You're not tributes. I've never heard of them putting other people in the games. What are you wearing?"

Herminoe answers first, while Ron and Harry almost expect her to raise her hand. "We got a message by jabber jay saying that someone needed help. As for your other questions, I haven't the slightest idea."

The girl seems to relax a bit. She lowers the knife and smiles weakly. Though she doesn't put the knife away.

"How'd you get here?"

"Ahhhh." Ginny looks at Ron and Harry. The girl is obviously a muggle, and they have no business blabbing about the wizarding world. "We walked." Ginny sounded completely unsure.

"No, really. Did you take a helicopter? Wait, are you with the capitol?" She raises the knife again, her grin fading.

"The Capitol?" Ron raises an eyebrow.

"Don't play stupid," the girl snaps. "They sent you to make the games more interesting! Didn't they?"

"What?" Harry yells. "We don't know what you mean."

"Calm down Harry." Ginny strokes his arm. Then to the girl she says, "We really don't understand, what's your name? You could help us understand, we could help you."

"Katniss, that's my name. How can you help me? I just need to win the games and go home to 12."

"12?" Herminoe asks. "Please explain." Showing her common thirst for knowledge.

"You really don't know?" Katniss looks unsure, but no longer violent.

"No." Ginny's voice is calm, but upfront.

"I believe you, I'll explain." Katniss smiles and the four return it effortlessly. "These are the games, the hunger games. I'm the tribute from district 12. I was unconscious after a tracker jacker attack."

"You're going to have to explain this more." Herminoe is fighting to understand. It is rare that there is something she doesn't understand.

"You really don't know, where are you from?"

"London." Ron laughs.

"London?" It is Katniss's turn to look confused.

"London might not exist in the future." Herminoe whispers. Then to Katniss she says, "It's just a city. But what are the Hunger Games and district 12?"

"And what in the name of Merlin's wrinkled, old…" Herminoe nudges Ron and he adds, "are tracker jackers?"

Katniss then spends the next hour explaining Panem to Harry, Ron, Herminoe and Ginny. They share food, and feel secure, almost safe.

**A/N Thank you alicemaybrandonjones for reviewing my story and adding it to your alert list. Greatly Appreciated. **


	3. The Wizards Return

Chapter 3: The Wizards Return

Kangem stares at the screen. "President SNOW!" He yells and runs at full speed into the conference room. "President, come look at this."

Snow purses his puffy lips. "What Kangem!" He snaps.

"They're back, well not the same one, but they have the same powers."

"To whom are you referring?" President Snow is coolly unconcerned. Until Kangem makes his next comment.

"The one from the 69th games, with the white beard and crooked noise. And the funny glasses. I was watching the footage of Katniss Everdeen and… POOF they appeared after the tracker jacker incident. Now they're interacting with the tributes!" Kangem inhales after saying this mouth full.

"Cut the footage, don't show anyone, and call an emergency gamekeepers meeting." Snow then picked up his phone and dialed the operator. "Get me Seneca Crane." He then throws down the phone. Kangem runs to get the gamekeepers.

A few minutes later Seneca Crane, head gamekeeper, enters. "You requested my presence?"

"Sit." President Snow barks. "As head gamekeeper one of your most domain duties is to shield the people of Panem from the parts of the hunger games that are too confusing for their little pea brains to handle! Do you want a rebellion on your hands? They will come after you!"

"What happened?" Seneca looked down right scared.

"The magicians are back." Snow emphasizes "magicians."

"What can I do?" Crane says in a small voice.

"Delete all footage of them, do not speak of it. Don't try to remove them. Show only footage of Katniss without them. Go on as normal."

Just then Kangem walks in with a group of older men. Seneca repeats to problem to them and the temporary solution.

"We will tell anyone who sees that footage that they're not real. Katniss, do to tracker jacker venom, started talking to herself. In the video we hired actors and put them in the real footage so that it would make sense. OKAY?"

The men nod and acknowledge him.

"Good." President Snow rises and says to Kangem, "Go tell Haymitch his girl tribute's gone crazy." He smirks.

**A/N If you didn't notice, this takes place at the Capitol. And if you didn't get my context clues about who'd already been there, I'll tell you. IT WAS DUMBLEDORE! **


	4. The Allies

Chapter 4: The Allies

"They really send innocent kids to fight to the death!" Ginny's mouth is wide open.

"They chose your 12 year old sister!" Herminoe rubs Katniss's back sympathetically.

"They let people starve!" Ron sounds like not eating is the worst part.

"They let your dad die." Harry's voice is small, like he's weeping on the inside. This part of Katniss's story obviously hit home.

"Yes, yes, yes and… yes." Katniss is holding back tears. "Before I was a part of the games, it seemed normal. It was just to way things were. Not personal. But then Prim's name was called and I realized how deeply I hate the capitol." Then she burst into tears.

"There, there." Herminoe sighs.

"They'll kill me, for saying these things to you. I doubt they'll show this footage, but they will punish me, and Prim and Gale."

Ginny looks heartbroken, "We'll protect them."

Katniss looks up, hopefully. "Really? How?"

With a flick of her wand, Herminoe sent thousands of flowers flying around them.

"What the?" Katniss is gaping at the four of them. But they don't have time to explain because without the flowers in the bushes, you can now see a young girl in the tributes clothes staring at them.

"It's Rue." Katniss whispers, having mentioned the girl earlier.

"What was that?" Rue asks.

Herminoe winced, and Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. It was Ron who spoke, "We are magic, really. Wizards, I'll show you again." Ron took his wand out and wrote "Katniss" in gold letters that hung in mid air. Katniss and Rue looked amazingly. They were excited and ran to hug all of them.

"Okay?" Ron said, confused. "Do you guys have any dessert?" Herminoe slapped him

"We're in the HUNGER GAMES, RON! There's no pudding for you to forge yourself on!"

Harry laughed and kissed Ginny's temple. Katniss smiled at the light heartedness. Rue surprised them all by hugging Herminoe tighter.

"Look. A parachute." Rue was finally able to act like a little girl. The six of them looked up to see a silver parachute, and attached was a large pot.

Katniss spoke to the sky. "But Haymitch, I don't need anything." And almost in answer a note falls off the pot and onto the ground in front of Harry. He picked it up and read it aloud.

_-Katniss_

_This is a small gift for you and your five new friends. _

_Make sure your not always with them so "they" can get shots _

_of you to show. Don't forget who you are and why you're there._

_-Haymitch_

_P.S. Stay Alive._

"I didn't know that they could send letters." Rue whispers. Back in the reality that is the games.

"Nor did I." Katniss seems touched.

"What's in the bloody POT!" Ron shows his normal amount of patience. Herminoe peaks in the pot. She smiles and kisses Ron.

"It's pudding." Herminoe is laughing.

"YES!" Ron rips the parachute off the pot and stares in delight.

"I'm glad that that's all you need to be happy. It's good to know." Ginny laughs.

"You already know makes me happy." Harry says seductively and kisses Ginny again.

"Lay off her, she's my sister." Ron is sour, but playful. "What do we eat this with?"

Katniss pulls out a sheet of plastic from her bag. "We could rip it and eat it like that."

Herminoe has a better idea. "We are wizards." She says as she conjures six spoons out of a pile of sticks.

"Awesome." Rue smiles.

"Before, you said you could help my sister and my mom. " Katniss looks straight at Harry.

"We can put protective charms around your house and umm…. That Gale guy's house.

"Really?" Katniss's eyes sparkle.

"They live in District 12, right?" Harry felt so bad for her. She'd lost her dad already, he would risk his life to ensure the safety of her mom and sister.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning." Ginny was excited to help. "It's a deal."

**A/N Thank you for reviewing my story and thanks again to alicemaybrandonjones who has reviewed my story 3 times! And another big thanks to both of them for adding them to their alert list! **


	5. The District

Chapter 5: The District

Hermione is huddled behind a tree with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Following Haymitch's advice, the four had agreed to stay out of sight, giving the capitol footage of both Rue and Katniss. Hermione is fiddling with her wand, making sure that the four would soon land directly in the Everdeen home. She had also managed to have Katniss record a short, patroness- like message for her family.

"We're ready." Harry came out of the bush to tell the two girls.

"Really?" Katniss still could not believe that Prim and Gale could be completely saved from hunger, freight and pain.

Ginny smiles widely, "So go over who needs safety most, though from what you've told me everyone needs safety."

"Yah, they do." Katniss half- grinned. "But it's Prim and my mom, Gale and his family and Madge." Then thinking quickly she adds, "And check up on Peeta's family."

"Will do." Harry nods.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1." Hermione counts and suddenly the four wizards swirled and disappeared.

They land in a meadow, where small flowers are in bloom. It looks beautiful until the four look around. There's a chain link fence, and opposite of that is what they think is the District. It's hideous, gray and brown. Small huts, and starving people in the streets. A whimper escapes Ginny's lips.

It is easier to find Katniss's house then they'd expected. It's close to the meadow, and they can see the ugly, yellow cat that Katniss had described. They head straight for it, unsure what they would find.

A small woman sits at the T.V. She is silent and the T.V. is off. Katniss had described this woman, her mother. Katniss had told them that at this time, Primrose would be at school but she'd be back this afternoon. Ginny was the first to take the next step. Harry, Ron and Hermione told it slower. Hermione then spotted a pot of stew on the stove. She immediately drew her wand and made it bigger.

Suddenly the woman turned in her seat, looking bone thin and hopeless.

"Who are you?" She scowled, though unmoving.

"Uh, Katniss sent us." Harry said uncertainly.

"Funny." The woman mumbled.

"No, really." Hermione whispered, obviously encouraging everyone to keep their voices down.

"Get out." The woman gritted her teeth. "My husband will be home soon and then you'll have to hear from him. You might as while just leave now." For a second Ron thought that maybe they'd gotten the wrong house since Katniss' dad was dead. But he figured she was just lying to get them out.

"But Katniss sent us to help you." Ginny cried.

"No one can help me." She turned back to the blank TV screen. The group turned around and walked out of the small house. They had only gone a few feet when they came face to face with a uniformed officer. Katniss had explained the peace keepers to them, and told them that they wouldn't take kindly to people they didn't know walking around in clothes like the robes all four of them wore. Ah Oh.

**A/N Haven't updated in a LONG LONG time. Sorry, but it's a short little chapter. I think it's better than nothing. Hope you like it!**


End file.
